Food fight!
by K.CWrites
Summary: The gang confronts Izzy on her cooking... And a battle breaks out.


**Fluffy! All owned by Cassandra Clare. **

The gang was gathered around the Lightwood's kitchen island staring at what only the nicest person would call spaghetti. After a day of demon ass kicking, everybody was starving. They had all gone to their rooms while Isabelle insisted that she would call take out. She had called down to them not five minutes ago and there they all stood looking at the mush. The spaghetti was in one clump and cut into pieces, the effect of not stirring the pasta and now was a sort of weird mush/chop suey/disgustingness. Poor Simon looked damn near nauseous, knowing because he was the devoted boyfriend and the first victim. Thankfully, Jace spoke up before Simon had to figure how to usher the goop down his throat. "Jesus Christ, Izzy. Okay, this is the last time. I love you, but you really can't fucking cook. I'm sorry, but I'm not subjecting myself or any of our friends to more of this torture." Jace said, firmly.  
"Hey, my cooking is not that bad! Simon loves my cooking." Isabelle protested, looking at Simon for backup. Unfortunately for Isabelle, this was one too many times for even him. He hugged her softly, "The good news is that I love you." Isabelle pouted, crossing her arms "But not my cooking?" He shook his head softly, "That's the bad news. I mean really. It's like eating vomit that somebody already ate and then vomited again." Everybody laughed, and Izzy punched him in the chest. "Seriously, does it really taste like that?" Izzy asked. Everybody nodded. "It tastes like road kill mixed with sewage. " Magnus said, wrinkling his nose.  
"Have you ever even eaten your food?" Jace said, but looking mischievous. Izzy shook her head, and moving so fast nobody could stop him, Jace took the bowl and dumped it on Izzy's head. She squealed, yelling a slew of curses. Jace was then laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes, so he didn't see the flying piece of spaghetti mush coming at his head. He hit him smack in the forehead, dropping unceremoniously on the table. Clary had her hand over her mouth, Alec and Simon looked equally shocked, and Magnus was doubled over in laughter. Jace whipped another ball of mush straight at Magnus's gelled locks, but right when it was about to make contact Alec caught it and returned it.  
That was when the most epic Shadowhunter/Vampire/ Warlock food fight in all of history broke out. Magnus, blue lightning coming off his fingertips, was pelting Jace and Clary, Alec and Isabelle were in a vicious rapid fire mush ball fight, while Simon and Clary were trying to hit any Shadowhunter or Warlock but they were all so fast. A ball hit Isabelle's cheek, three hit Magnus in his sparkly Prada jacket, Jace was just overall covered in mush slime (considering he was the most popular target), Alec and Simon both got hit in the legs, and Clary was almost as covered as her boyfriend.  
There was only a ceasefire when all of the teenagers froze when they heard heels clacking towards them. They all turned towards the door way where Maryse walked by and stared. The kitchen was covered in odd smelling balls of gross mush, as well as her children and their friends. Jace, Alec, and Isabelle had seen Maryse angry quite a few times. When she was just angry, her face would turn red and her foot would start tapping wild tempo. But when she was really livid, like downright furious, she wouldn't say anything. She wouldn't do anything. She would just walk away, and give you the harshest glare possible and that glare told you everything. And there were a couple of things Maryse Lightwood cared about most: her children, her job, and the Institute. So after Maryse did the following, the glare told them clean this kitchen right now or I will personally skin your asses.  
After the kitchen was mostly cleared, and the gang was still hungry they decided to go to Taki's. But first showers were in order.

**Depending on whether people like this, I might continue with the shower scenes ;) **


End file.
